


House

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Spanking, femme steve, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Steve and Billy play house





	House

**Author's Note:**

> @FemmeSteve on Tumblr! Send me stuff!

“You ever play house when you were little?” 

Billy looked up from the magazine he was reading to give Steve an odd look. 

“House?” He repeated.

Steve nodded, “House. You know, there was a mommy and a daddy, and daddy would go to work and mommy would stay and-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Billy waved it off, “No, I never did.”

Steve’s eyes lit up, and he chewed gently on his lower lip for a moment. He gently pried Billy’s magazine from his hands and deposited it on the floor. Billy rolled his eyes and turned to give Steve his full attention. 

“Wanna play?” Steve asked sweetly. 

...

Steve remembered how the game would play out when he was young. He was always the daddy, lugging around one of his dad’s suitcases and returning to the small play house to kiss his friend on the cheek. She would have cooked fake dinner and they would sit down and pretend to eat. 

He should have known that playing with Billy would be much different. Billy didn’t play right. 

Steve had buttoned Billy’s shirt all the way to the collar and handed him one of his dad’s briefcases. 

“Now, go to work,” Steve had instructed, an amused smile on his face. 

Billy rolled his eyes, “Bye,” He said, before disappearing into the study. 

Steve had turned on his heel and puttered around the kitchen, the apron he had dug from the cabinet snug around his neck and waist. He was pulling out a pot when he felt arms wrap around his middle. Billy tugged him up, pressing his chest to Steve’s back.

“You’re supposed to be at work,” Steve said matter of factly. 

“I was fired,” Billy responded, his lips on Steve’s neck. 

“That’s not right!” Steve protested as he began to squirm. 

Billy bit down on Steve’s neck softly, his hands sliding beneath both the apron and Steve’s shirt. 

“Daddy’s horny,” Billy muttered. 

Steve gasped out as Billy pulled his shirt up, sucking kisses onto the side of his neck. Steve managed to place the pot on the counter before he dropped it. 

“Play right!” Steve commanded, his eyes sliding shut despite himself. 

“This is right,” Billy argued, beginning to untie Steve’s apron, “The little housewife is only there for daddy to have when he wants her.” 

Billy moved Steve to bend over the counter, using a hand on his back to keep him there. He let go only to finish untying the apron before discarding it onto the floor. Steve felt himself getting hard. His cheek was pressed to the marble countertop and he was breathing a little raggedly. 

Billy pressed himself against Steve’s backside, grinding his clothed cock against him. Steve heard himself moan softly as he pressed back. 

“Aren’t you glad daddy came home early?” Billy asked gruffly. 

Steve nodded, curling his toes inside of his socks. Billy chuckled softly and reached around to pop the button on Steve’s jeans, before dragging them down along with his underwear. Billy caressed the cleft of Steve’s exposed ass, making Steve press into the touch. 

“Not gonna fuck you today, no matter how much you beg,” Billy said, hearing Steve whine in response, “No time. Gotta get back to work,” 

“You said you got fired!” Steve protested. 

Billy covered Steve’s mouth with his hand, “Play right,” He mocked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, falling silent. 

“Now, tell me where the olive oil is like a good girl,” Billy said, his voice soft beside Steve’s ear. 

Steve shuddered pleasantly and pointed to the cabinet directly above his head. Billy leaned up with a grin to retrieve the oil. Steve heard the cap being twisted open, but still jumped when he felt it dribble between his ass and thighs. Billy massaged the oil on Steve’s skin for a few moments, watching Steve sigh and arch into the touch. 

Billy brought him back to reality with a sharp slap to his ass, and Steve jerked with a cry. 

“Billy!” He exclaimed, his face turning red.

Billy tutted, smoothing his hand over the stinging area, only to land another surprise blow. Steve yelped again, before swatting behind himself to hit Billy in retaliation. Billy moved out of the way, tongue between his teeth in good humor. 

“Calm down, baby.. Geez, feeling feisty today, sugar?” Billy asked softly, dribbling more oil onto Steve’s skin. 

Steve grumbled, leaning forward on his arms again. He heard Billy unzipping his pants, then the soft rustle of clothes. He felt Billy’s cock slip between his open thighs, rubbing up against his balls and making him gasp. 

“Squeeze, baby,” Billy muttered, moving hair away from Steve’s ear as he did. 

Steve did as he was told, and he heard Billy’s throaty groan in response. Billy began to thrust between his legs at a slow pace, grinding against the smaller boy hard. Steve whined and leaned up on his toes in the slightest, unbelievably hard. 

Billy grunted softly, bunching Steve’s shirt up in his fist as he thrusted between his thighs, the pace picking up. Steve pressed hard against Billy’s hips, reaching down to fondle his own cock. 

“There you go, sweetheart. You like being used by daddy?” Billy kissed Steve’s ear lobe, before taking it between his teeth. 

Steve whined out again and nodded, fisting himself in his hand. Billy growled and continued to tongue at Steve’s ear, mindless as he chased his own pleasure. 

“Tell daddy you like it,” Billy commanded. 

“I like it,” Steve sobbed, squeezing hard around Billy’s leaking cock. 

“Say, thank you, daddy,” 

“Thank you, daddy!” 

“Good girl,” 

Steve cried out and came, hitting the counter with his release. Billy chuckled and pressed a hand into the small of Steve’s back, continuing to rut between his oil slicked legs until he was coming too. 

Steve was panting, still clutching onto the counter top even as Billy pulled away from him. The counter was cool and he laid his cheek against it. He moaned softly as Billy began to wipe at his thighs with a rag. He even pulled Steve’s pants up for him and did them up. 

Billy kissed the back of Steve’s sweaty neck, murmuring “I could get used to this domestic thing.”


End file.
